


Seven Blocks (See You Soon)

by wakeupstiles



Series: Firefighter Raven, Paramedic Octavia [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor Clarke, Doctor Emori, Established Relationship, F/F, Firefighter Raven, Firefighters, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Last phone call, Last words, Major character death - Freeform, Modern AU, Paramedic Octavia, Shooting, Tragedy, graphic description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, it doesn't happen far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Blocks (See You Soon)

**Author's Note:**

> oops

“How are you feeling?” The woman asked as she turned down the long road lined with houses and convenient stores. Only seven more blocks and she would be home. Seven more blocks and she’d be able to take a hot shower and wash off all the stresses of the day. Seven more blocks and she’d be able to see her girlfriend.

A sneeze sounded on the other end of the phone, followed up by a groan and sniffling. “Like shit.” The other woman muttered, blowing her nose.

“Did you take some more meds?”

“I’m out.” She whined pathetically.

“You want me to stop and get some more?” Octavia asked, parking in front of the gas station before Raven could answer her.

“That would be great, if you don’t mind.” Her girlfriend sounded so pathetic, all stuffed up from the flu she’d contracted from work. Several other firefighters had been out for the week, too, because of the virus. Anya was paranoid that they’d have to quarantine the House for a few days since so many people were out, Raven included, but headquarters sent in some temporary replacements and it turned out fine.

Octavia rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. “Of course I don’t mind. I’ll be home in fifteen.”

“Okay, love you, bye.” Raven sneezed again, cursed under her breath.

She smiled affectionately, though her girlfriend couldn’t see. “Love you, too, bye.” She pocketed her phone and then proceeded into the store. She smiled at the cashier as she made her way down the medicine isle. She grabbed a few antibiotics and then found herself browsing the ice cream section. She put a pint of dark chocolate mint chip and a pint of cookie dough under her arm then headed towards the checkout counter.

But a hooded man side stepped in front of her, causing everything in her arms to tumble to the tile floor. The ice cream popped open and splattered on her shoes. “Hey—“ He turned to her, and a loud boom echoed through the small store.

A woman screamed behind her.

Another boom.

The cashier shouted something.

A third boom.

Octavia looked down at her shaking, blood soaked fingers. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell on her stomach, her hands sprawled out on either side of her body. She looked up and saw the hooded man behind the counter, shoving all the money from the register into a bag. He fired the gun again into the head of the cashier, then ran to the woman and popped one into her head, too. Octavia closed her eyes and held her breath as he stepped up to her. He kicked her head and she bit her tongue to keep from hissing in pain, hoping that she didn’t flinch when he delivered the blow.

Ten seconds passed before he kicked her again for good measure and then ran out of the gas station. Octavia exhaled slowly, cringing from the hole in her stomach. She willed herself to sit up, trying her damnedest to ignore the pain. She stood, took off her shirt and pressed it to her stomach, then walked around to the back of the counter. Sterling, the cashier and her friend, was lying face up with a small hole in the middle of his forehead. Blood pooled around him like a puddle. Tears escaped her eyes as she turned and carefully walked over to the back of the store to where the woman was sitting, her back pressed against the beer freezer. A hole was in her chest as well as her forehead, blood splattered the freezer door and dripped around her like rain.

Octavia took out her phone and slid down the wall, her strength finally giving out on her. She dialed 911. “911, what is your emergency?” A monotone male voice asked.

“Yes—I’m Octavia Blake, paramedic at Firehouse 35, badge number 4108. There’s been a shooting at 38 Trace Street. Two are dead and I’ve been shot in the stomach.”

“Paramedics have been dispatched to your location. Did you see the shooter?”

Octavia held her breath, pressed her shirt harder onto the gushing wound. She bit her lip, muttered, “Yeah, uh, five-eight, black hair, dark eyes, white, wearing a black hoodie, he’s got a scar on his bottom lip.”

“The police have been notified.”

“Okay, thanks.” She hung up before he could ask any more questions. She had one more call to make before the life drained out of her completely. Slowly, steadying her fingers so that they would dial the right number, she punched the call button and waited. “Hey,” She said once the person answered.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Raven questioned.

Octavia smiled, a little blood trickling from her mouth. “Nothing. I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“You just talked to me like five minutes ago.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, frowned. “I know. I love you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, O?”

“I’m fine. I promise.” She assured, trying with all the strength she had left to make her voice strong. She fell on her side, the pressure loosening on the wound in the middle of her stomach.

“Okay… I love you, too. Are you almost done at the store?” Raven asked, blowing her nose and coughing.

Octavia smiled, nodded. “Yeah, almost.”

“Good. I made your favorite.”

“Tamales?”

“With homemade salsa.”

“You’re an angel.” Tears began dripping down her cheeks, across her nose, mixing with the blood. The crimson liquid seeped out in a circle beneath her, turning her cold body warm.

“So hurry before it gets cold.”

She nodded, held her breath as her body shook. “Yeah, I will. I’ll be home soon.”

“Sweet.”

“I love you.” She repeated, needing to make sure that Raven knew. That she really, really knew.

“I love you, too.”

“Goodbye, babe.”

“Bye, see you soon.”

The phone fell from her hand. She finally lost consciousness as the sirens began approaching in the distance.

 

* * *

 

  
Someone knocked three times before Raven pulled herself from the couch and answered the door with a sour look on her face. When she saw the two men in uniform she straightened up, though, and a spark of ice shot through her body. “What’s wrong?” She asked, all thoughts flying towards Octavia.

“Ma’am,” One of began.

“I’m a firefighter—just—just tell it to me straight. Don’t sugar coat anything.”

“Miss Blake was involved in a gas station shooting. She was rushed to Chicago General. The paramedics on sight said that her vitals were weak.” The other one explained.

Raven’s grip tightened on the door as her head started spinning. “But she’s alive.” She stated, her voice weak.

“She’s alive but in critical condition.” The first one confirmed.

“Alright,” She turned back into the apartment, grabbed her phone and her keys, and then walked out into the hallway with the officers. “Take me to the hospital.”

“Of course.”

They drove with the sirens on and arrived at the hospital within five minutes. She called Bellamy on the way and told him the news. He didn’t even put a shirt on as he rushed out the door. Raven jumped out of the cop car just as they pulled up to the main entrance. She ran inside and hurriedly made her way to the OR waiting room. When the elevator doors opened she saw Emori sitting beside a sobbing Bellamy, her hand rubbing circles on his back and her face a wet mess from tears.

Raven’s eyes grew wide and she stumbled out of the elevator, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach in knots. When Clarke looked up at her, her face red and her eyes black from the smudge eyeliner, Raven fell to her knees and let out a strangled sob. Arms were around her instantly, trying their best to comfort the broken woman. “I just…I just talked to her on the phone.” She whispered, her voice choked with tears. “We’d just…we just talked on the phone.” That’s when she realized why Octavia had called her in the first place.

She’d been shot.

She knew she was dying.

And she’d called Raven to tell her goodbye.

“Goddamn it!” The dark haired woman shouted, pounding her fist on the floor. Clarke held her tighter, began rocking them from side to side in a soothing manner. All Raven could think about was Octavia, beautiful, lovely Octavia bleeding out on the cold, hard ground, alone, frightened, just seven blocks from their apartment. And about how if she, Raven, hadn’t of made her stop to get some more flu medicine, then she would be alive, and they would be at home, eating Tamales and catching up on _Breaking Bad._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
